Death can't kill true love
by Akuma the Dark One
Summary: Snotlout loves Astrid and Astrid loves Snotlout. But can they admit their love before it's too late? This is an A.U. story set in the modern world.


_**Death can't kill true love**_

_**Summary: Snotlout loves Astrid and Astrid loves Snotlout. But can they admit their love before it's too late? This is an A.U. story set in the modern world.**_

_**Rating: T for character death.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD but I wish I did though. I also don't own the song One More Day.**_

_**A/N: This story is being written in loving memory of FrozenSlush's late friend Bill Short by me and my brothers. MAY HE REST IN PEACE!**_

Snotlout and Astrid where at the town's local bar with their friends, Hiccup, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Toothless and Fishlegs. It was Snotlout's twenty first birth day and the gang was celebrating with drinks on the house as the twin's parents owned the bar.

As Hiccup was finishing his tenth shot of the night he fell off the countertop and landed in Snotlout's lap. "Ger'off me I'm not gay." Snotlout slurred as he playfully slapped his cousin upside the head. "Orry Cuz I think I had one oo many." Hiccup slurred as he got off the birthday boy. "Beshides why would I want ou when I have Tooshless,"

Overhearing the conversation Toothless blushed as he was not yet comfortable with being open with his sexuality let alone being open with his relationship with Hiccup. Everybody laughed when they saw his reaction to Hiccup's statement including Hiccup. When Toothless saw his boyfriend laughing, he started seeing red and lashed out at him. Despite being dead drunk Hiccup was able to stop Toothless from hurting him by kissing him.

"Orry Hun if I urt your eelings." Hiccup slurred as he pulled away. "That's okay Hiccup. Toothless said in perfect English as he seldom drank. "Let's go home Hun I'm tired." "Kay." Hiccup replied handing his car keys to him. "See ya guys tomorrow." Fishlegs called. Both Hiccup and Toothless turned and waved goodbye.

The remaining friends sitting at the bar where laughing and cracking jokes at each other's childhoods, all accept the birth day boy; he was starring at his secret love while she was cracking a joke about her own childhood. Ruffnut looked at the birthday boy when she suddenly realized Snotlout wasn't joining in on the fun.

"Hay birthday boy is something wrong?" Ruffnut asked. When she said this the others looked over at their friend worried. "I'm fine Ruffnut, I'm just tired." Snotlout lied as he started to regain his power of speech. "Okay, see ya tomorrow." She said.

As the others said goodbye, Fishlegs realized that Snotlout came to the bar alone and as such he would be driving home drunk. "Snotlout I think you should spend the night here. Fishlegs said concerned for his friend's safety. "Why?" Snotlout asked. "Uhh, you're drunk and it's unsafe for you to drive home right now." Fishlegs answered. "Not to mention illegal." Whatever I'll just walk home." Snotlout replied handing his car keys to him as he left the bar.

As he was walking home he came to an intersection few miles down the road. He started to nod off from the effects of the alcohol, half asleep he didn't notice the car coming at him and the car hit him a concerned eyewitness grabbed Snotlout's body and carried him to safety and called for help. A few minutes later four squad cars arrived on the scene. As the city police set up a perimeter Fishlegs, Astrid and the twins noticed the accident and ran over to the scene only to be stopped by a police officer. "Let us through you fucken Pig!" Tuffnut yelled as he saw Snotlout's limp body. "That's our friend!" The police officer looked shocked at Tuffnut's claim and got on his radio and called in to his superiors for instructions on what to do. A few seconds later the gang was escorted by the police officer through the scene towards the limp body.

As they approached it Astrid cried out in anguish recognizing the body as Snotlout's and ran the rest of the way. Kneeling next to his body Astrid started to sing:

Last night I had a crazy dream. A wish was granted just for me, it could be for anything. I didn't ask for money. Or a mansion in Malibu, I simply wished, for one more day with you. One more day, one more time, one more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied. But then again I know what it would do. Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you. First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl. Then I'd unplug the telephone. And keep the TV off. I'd hold you every second. Say a million I love you's. That's what I'd do, with one more day with you: As she finished singing she leaned towards Snotlout's lips and kissed them.

An hour later Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Toothless and their parents where at the hospital waiting for news of Snotlout's condition "Which one of you are Snotlout's parents?" A doctor asked as he walked into the waiting room while removing a surgical mask. "That would be us." Snotlout's father answered as he got up from his chair. "Mr. Jorgenson I'm sorry but we did all we could, your son won't live to see another day." The doctor said sadly.

Upon hearing this everybody broke into tears. "Tell us this is some cruel sick joke! Snotlout's mother and Astrid moaned. "I wish it were." The doctor said while comforting Astrid who was banging her fists hopelessly against his chest. "Can we see him?" Toothless asked. "Yes you can see him but one at a time, oh before I forget if you try to speak with him directly don't expect him to respond."

With that being said the gang of families and friends walked to Snotlout's room and started entering beginning with Mr. and Mrs. Jorgenson. When they walked in they saw their son banged up pretty bad and hooked up to various life support systems. They just sat there next to their son for five minutes wanting one last moment with their son.

When they left Fishlegs walked in sitting in the chair closest to the bed. He placed a hand over Snotlout's hand saying sadly, "This would never have happened if I forced you to stay at the bar. I'm sorry Snotlout." Before he left he heard his longtime friend groan. Turning around he saw Snotlout staring right at him smiling weakly. "Guys Snotlout is awake!" Fishlegs yelled. A few seconds later everybody was in the room trying to say one last thing before he closed his eyes for the last time.

"Hay Astrid I think you have more of a right to speak with him then we do." Hiccup said as he pushed her towards the bed. "What does the shrimp mean by that Astrid?" Snotlout said once again making fun of his cousin's size.

"He knows my closest guarded secret." Astrid answered. "And that would be? He asked with a puzzled look on his face. "I…I…I love you. She stuttered as she leaned towards Snotlout and kissed him. To her utter surprise Snotlout started kissing back with what little strength he had. "I love you too Astrid." Snotlout said after pulling away. "My only regret is not telling you sooner." At that point Snotlout closed his eyes and left this world.

A few days later a funeral was held and every man woman and child that Snotlout knew during his short life was there to pay their last respects. As they took turns to place roses on his grave. Astrid walked up to the grave but tripped as she tried to get up a pale hand came into her line of sight, when she looked up she saw Snotlout's beaming face. "Sn…Sno…Snotlout is that you?" Astrid stuttered. "The one and only." He replied. "But how is this possible?" "You remember that saying my mother kept bugging us with when we were kids?" Snotlout said. "Well she was right death can't kill true love. Because a piece of their heart will always live in your heart."

As Snotlout pulled Astrid up Hiccup walked to the front of the crowd with Toothless in tow.

"We each have a poem in memory of our dearly departed friend Snotlout Jorgenson that we want to share with you guys." Hiccup said. And with that said he read his poem:

Please don't mourn me, I'm free I'm following the path Death has laid you see. I took his hand when I heard his call. I turned my back and left it all. I can't stay another day. To giggle, to care, to toil, to play. Responsibilities left undone must stay that way.

I found that harmony at the end of the day. If my farewell has left an emptiness. Then fill it with recalled happiness. A friendship united, a laugh, a kiss. Yes these things I too will miss. Be not troubled with times of heartache. I wish you the sunlight of tomorrow. My life's been filled; I appreciated many good friends, good times and a loved one's kiss.

Maybe my time on this world seemed all too short. Please don't prolong it now with undue heartache. Lift up your hearts and peace to thee Death wanted me now; He has set me free:

As Hiccup folded his poem up and placed it in his pocket Toothless pulled out his poem:

I'd like the remembrance of me to be a happy one. I'd like to leave a serenity of smiles when life is done. I'd like to leave a reverberation whispering softly down the ways, Of joyful times and pleased times and bright and sunny days. I'd like the tears of those who lament, to dry before the rays of hope and happy memories that I leave when life is done.

Everybody in the crowd started crying as Toothless put his poem away but these were not tears of sorrow they were tears of joy and happiness as they remembered all the good times they shared with Snotlout. Still crying they started to walk around and share their memories with each other.

_**A/N: Again this story is being written in loving memory of FrozenSlush's late friend Bill Short by me and my brothers. MAY HE REST IN PEACE! Please show FrozenSlush you care by R&R this sad story.**_


End file.
